


Now and Forever

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor remembers Rose. All of a sudden, Yasmin comes, hearing the Doctor whispering passionately to herself. Praying, perhaps?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TranslateMyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslateMyLove/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> This is a scribble for a friend. I don't generally write about things happening after the Tenth Doctor's era.

**Now and Forever**

Yasmin Khan entered the room uncertainly and looked around herself. This room must have been one of many she didn’t know were there. But what has interested her were the photos all around. They were all of the same woman, often with a man.

She looked at the Doctor, curious. “May I ask who-”

The last thing the Time Lady wanted was explaining things to her companions.

“Get out, Yaz.”

“But, but-”

“Out!"

Yasmin didn't object and left.

* * *

The Doctor was desperate. All she needed was to see Rose again. She imagined she could even take seeing her with the metacrisis Doctor. Happy, likely with something as human and natural as having children running around.

_ Rassilon.  _ She was lying to herself. Having Rose happy with someone else… No. She's asked the old girl to create some kind of material, a video, of sorts, in which their imagined encounter has taken place. One look, one touch, a kiss, maybe-

The Doctor has forgotten, or has chosen to forget, one tiny thing about Rose Tyler. She has been unfathomably stubborn and persistent in whatever she has chosen to do. Even if it meant crossing dimensions.

* * *

Rose Tyler exhaled, recognising the familiar atmosphere at once. “You should absolutely stop doing it,” she muttered.

“Hi,” the Doctor gaped at Rose, suddenly realising she hasn’t changed one bit. 

“Hello, Doctor,” Rose’s surprise has evaporated the second she spared a glance at what the TARDIS must have created for her. 

“Rose.”

“You have called me here. Why?”

“I… I didn’t.”

“Some inner part of you must have, then.”

“Bad Wolf,” the Doctor reasoned.

Rose exhaled. “No. She can’t do anything without me knowing about it. So? Why am I here?”

The Doctor spoke. not feeling like hiding anything from the woman she… loved. Yes. “I can’t stop seeing your face in my dreams. Can’t stop imagining us together again,” the Doctor admitted, unable to take her eyes off her. Her brilliant, fantastic Rose Tyler.

“Again?” Rose looked at this new, and yet very much the same Doctor in amazement. “Need I remind you-”

The Doctor shook her head. “Better tell me how your life with my half-human self is going,” she changed the topic.

Rose’s response was slow. “Seriously? You dare to give me this question?”

“Well, I was thinking about the two of you having babies-”

Rose swallowed. “No babies. No children, No life together. We have gone separate ways in about two days after you have forced us together.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Does it matter? It wouldn’t have worked, either way.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I should have known!”

“So,” Rose sent her the smile.  _ The  _ smile.

The Doctor could feel she was unable to control herself. This was a dream coming true. “I want to kiss you, Rose. Desperately. Could I?”

“So that you could include the memory into some kind of a memory bank about me the TARDIS is eager to surround you with whenever you feel like remembering me?” Rose didn’t need to think about it, realising it was true.

“Yes.”

“Or, I don’t know, I could abandon everything once again and keep you company?” Rose suggested half-seriously. 

“Could you?” The Doctor was hopeful.

“Only if you tell me what kind of dreams you’ve been having about me,” Rose giggled.

The Doctor inhaled, blushing.

“Do you mean this variation of me? Or the one you-”

Rose sighed. “If, by some miracle, I could meet  _ that  _ version of you again, I’d-”

The Doctor sighed. “You’d kiss him to death.”

Rose rolled her eyes at her. “Apparently, he didn’t want me any more. Whatever has changed? Why have you-”

“He has wanted you. Loved you, Always. Every single version of me coming after him did. I do.”

“Even considering you’re a woman now?” 

“I am the Doctor. You are Rose Tyler. We belong together. Dame Rose Tyler and… er… Dame Doctor.”

Rose burst out laughing. “Just like before, then?”

“If you want,” the Doctor whispered.

“Yep. I’m not sure about the kiss as of yet, though.”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t know!”

The Doctor pulled Rose into a tender embrace. “We don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

Rose inhaled. The familiar smell of the Doctor was intoxicating. “If you kiss me, I may not move away,” she whispered. 


End file.
